Transcription factors play a central role in the expression of specific genes upon stimulation by extracellular signals, thereby regulating a complex array of biological processes. Members of the family of transcription factors termed AP-1 (activating protein-1) alter gene expression in response to growth factors, cytokines, tumor promoters, carcinogens and increased expression of certain oncogenes (Rahmsdorf, Chapter 13, and Rapp et al., Chapter 16 In: The FOR and JUN Families of Transcription Factors, Angel and Hairlike, E's., CBC Press, Boca Raton, Fla., 1994). Growth factors and cytokines, such as TNF.alpha., exert their function by binding to specific cell surface receptors. Receptor occupancy triggers a signal transduction cascade to the nucleus. In this cascade, transcription factors such as AP-1 execute long term responses to the extracellular factors by modulating gene expression. Such changes in cellular gene expression lead to DNA synthesis, and eventually the formation of differentiated derivatives (Angel and Karin, Biochim. Biophys. Acta, 1991, 1072, 129).
In general terms, AP-1 denotes one member of a family of related heterodimeric transcription factor complexes found in eukaryotic cells or viruses (The FOR and JUN Families of Transcription Factors, Angel and Hairlike, E's., CBC Press, Boca Raton, Fla., 1994; Bohmann et al., Science, 1987, 238, 1386; Angel et al., Nature, 1988, 332, 166). Two relatively well-characterized AP-1 subunits are c-For and c-Jun; these two proteins are products of the c-for and c-jun proto-oncogenes, respectively. Repression of the activity of either c-for or c-jun, or of both proto-oncogenes, and the resultant inhibition of the formation of c-For and c-Jun proteins, is desirable for the inhibition of cell proliferation, tumor formation and tumor growth.
The phosphorylation of proteins plays a key role in the transduction of extracellular signals into the cell. Mitogen-activated protein kinases (MAPKs), enzymes which effect such phosphorylations are targets for the action of growth factors, hormones, and other agents involved in cellular metabolism, proliferation and differentiation (Cobb et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1995, 270, 14843). MAPKs (also referred to as extracellular signal-regulated protein kinases, or ERKs) are themselves activated by phosphorylation catalyzed by, e.g., receptor tyrosine kinases, G protein-coupled receptors, protein kinase C (PKC), and the apparently MAPK-dedicated kinases MEK1 and MEK2. In general, MAP kinases are involved in a variety of signal transduction pathways (sometimes overlapping and sometimes parallel) that function to convey extracellular stimuli to protooncogene products to modulate cellular proliferation and/or differentiation (Seger et al., FASEB J., 1995, 9, 726; Cano et al., Trends Biochem. Sci., 1995, 20, 117). In a typical MAP kinase pathway, it is thought that a first MAP kinase, called a MEKK, phosphorylates and thereby activates a second MAP kinase, called a MEK, which, in turn, phosphorylates and activates a MAPK/ERK or JNK/SAPK enzyme ("SAPK" is an abbreviation for stress-activated protein kinase). Finally, the activated MAPK/ERK or JNK/SAPK enzyme itself phosphorylates and activates a transcription factor (such as, e.g., AP-1) or other substrates (Cano et al., Trends Biochem. Sci., 1995, 20, 117). This canonical cascade can be simply represented as follows: ##STR1##
One of the signal transduction pathways involves the MAP kinases Jun N-terminal kinase 1 (JNK1) and Jun N-terminal kinase 2 (JNK2) which are responsible for the phosphorylation of specific sites (Serine 63 and Serine 73) on the amino terminal portion of c-Jun. Phosphorylation of these sites potentiates the ability of AP-1 to activate transcription (Binetruy et al., Nature, 1991, 351, 122; Smeal et al., Nature, 1991, 354, 494). Besides JNK1 and JNK2, other JNK family members have been described, including JNK3 (Gutta et al., EMBO J., 1996, 15, 2760), initially named p49.sup.3F12 kinase (Mohit et al., Neuron, 1994, 14, 67). The term "JNK protein" as used herein shall mean a member of the JNK family of kinases, including but not limited to JNK1, JNK2 and JNK3, their isoforms (Gutta et al., EMBO J., 1996, 15, 2760) and other members of the JNK family of proteins whether they function as Jun N-terminal kinases per se (that is, phosphorylate Jun at a specific amino terminally located position) or not.
At least one human leukemia oncogene has been shown to enhance Jun N-terminal kinase function (Raitano et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (USA), 1995, 92, 11746). Modulation of the expression of one or more JNK proteins is desirable in order to interfere with hyperproliferation of cells and with the transcription of genes stimulated by AP-1 and other JNK protein phosphorylation substrates. Modulation of the expression of one or more other JNK proteins is also desirable in order to interfere with hyperproliferation of cells resulting from abnormalities in specific signal transduction pathways. To date, there are no known therapeutic agents which effectively inhibit gene expression of one or more JNK proteins. Consequently, there remains a long-felt need for improved compositions and methods for modulating the expression of specific JNK proteins.
Moreover, cellular hyperproliferation in an animal can have several outcomes. Internal processes may eliminate hyperproliferative cells before a tumor can form. Tumors are abnormal growths resulting from the hyperproliferation of cells. Cells that proliferate to excess but stay put form benign tumors, which can typically be removed by local surgery. In contrast, malignant tumors or cancers comprise cells that are capable of undergoing metastasis, i.e., a process by which hyperproliferative cells spread to, and secure themselves within, other parts of the body via the circulatory or lymphatic system (see, generally, Chapter 16 In: Molecular Biology of the Cell, Alberts et al., e's., Garland Publishing, Inc., New York, 1983). Using antisense oligonucleotides, it has surprisingly been discovered that several genes encoding enzymes required for metastasis are positively regulated by AP-1, which may itself be modulated by antisense oligonucleotides targeted to one or more JNK proteins. Consequently, the invention satisfies the long-felt need for improved compositions and methods for modulating the metastasis of malignant tumors.
JNKs have been implicated as key mediators of a variety of cellular responses and pathologies. JNKs can be activated by environmental stress, such as radiation, heat shock, osmotic shock, or growth factor withdrawal as well as by pro-inflammatory cytokines. Several studies have demonstrated a role for JNK activation in apoptosis induced by a number of stimuli in several cell types. Apoptosis, or programmed cell death, is an essential feature of growth and development, as the control of cell number is a balance between cell proliferation and cell death. Apoptosis is an active rather than a passive process, resulting in cell suicide as a result of any of a number of external or internal signals. Apoptotic cell death is characterized by nuclear condensation, endonucleolytic degradation of DNA at nucleosomal intervals ("laddering") and plasma membrane blebbing. Programmed cell death plays an essential role in, for example, immune system development and nervous system development. In the former, T cells displaying autoreactive antigen receptors are removed by apoptosis. In the latter, a significant reshaping of neural structures occurs, partly through apoptosis.
Diseases and conditions in which apoptosis has been implicated fall into two categories, those in which there is increased cell survival (i.e., apoptosis is reduced) and those in which there is excess cell death (i.e., apoptosis is increased). Diseases in which there is an excessive accumulation of cells due to increased cell survival include cancer, autoimmune disorders and viral infections. Until recently, it was thought that cytotoxic drugs killed target cells directly by interfering with some life-maintaining function. However, of late, it has been shown that exposure to several cytotoxic drugs with disparate mechanisms of action induces apoptosis in both malignant and normal cells. Manipulation of levels of trophic factors (e.g., by anti-estrogen compounds or those which reduce levels of various growth hormones) has been one clinical approach to promote apoptosis, since deprivation of trophic factors can induce apoptosis. Apoptosis is also essential for the removal of potentially autoreactive lymphocytes during development and the removal of excess cells after the completion of an immune or inflammatory response. Recent work has clearly demonstrated that improper apoptosis may underlie the pathogenesis of autoimmune diseases by allowing abnormal autoreactive lymphocytes to survive. For these and other conditions in which insufficient apoptosis is believed to be involved, promotion of apoptosis is desired.
In the second category, AIDS and neurodegenerative disorders like Alzheimer's or Parkinson's disease represent disorders for which an excess of cell death due to promotion of apoptosis (or unwanted apoptosis) has been implicated. Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, retinitis pigmentosa, and epilepsy are other neurologic disorders in which apoptosis has been implicated. Apoptosis has been reported to occur in conditions characterized by ischemia, e.g. myocardial infarction and stroke. Apoptosis has also been implicated in a number of liver disorders including obstructive jaundice and hepatic damage due to toxins and drugs. Apoptosis has also been identified as a key phenomenon in some diseases of the kidney, i.e. polycystic kidney, as well as in disorders of the pancreas including diabetes. Thatte, U. et al., 1997, Drugs 54, 511-532. For these and other diseases and conditions in which unwanted apoptosis is believed to be involved, inhibitors of apoptosis are desired.